Happiness All Around
by csinycastle85
Summary: Sequel to Not Expected. Rhoda finds the one for her. Previously Caring Family. The title Caring Family will go with a story for later on.
1. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20th Television do.**

 **Author's Note: Begins eight months after the end of Not Expected. If haven't you may want to read the last chapter of that story for this to make sense.**

 **A/N 2: I want to thank ounceofperversion over at Tumblr and hippiechic81 for being supportive of this idea!**

* * *

 _It was love at first sight for us both!_

 ** _Rhoda Faye Morgenstern_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Louis Grant_**

 _invite you to share in their joy_

 _as they join together in holy matrimony_

 _on 31 March 1979 at 2 PM_

 _Ceremony to take place Kimpton Hotel Eventi's Ventana I_

 _Spring themed reception to take place at Ventana Ballroom_ _the Kimpton Hotel Eventi in NYC!_

 _Please RSVP by 31 January 1979_

* * *

-March 31, 1979-

It was the day of her wedding and Rhoda and her bridal party members were in the bridal suite provided by the venue. Rhoda, who was in her gown, looked at her bridesmaid Brenda helping out the Jr. Bridesmaids Tessa, Amy, and Abby Phelps (Suzi's daughters) and flower girl Mary Lou Baxter making sure they were ready to go. Rhoda (and Mary) loved how Tessa loved being the older cousin to Mary Lou and how she became fast friends with Lou's granddaughters.

Mary looked over and saw tears gathering in Rhoda's eyes and Mary walked over and helped her. Or more like waddle over since Mary was a month or so away from giving birth to Baby Boy or Baby Girl Cronin. Once Mary reached Rhoda, Mary wiped the tears and reapplying the mascara Mary put her arm around Rhoda's shoulder and asked, "Are you nervous?"

With a big smile on her face, she answered, "I'm more excited than nervous. Oh, Mary I seriously can't describe it."

Mary smiled; she knew the feeling. She had experienced it with Steven last year. All the times Mary talked with Lou each moment Rhoda's name was mentioned he would light up and grin widely from ear to ear. Rhoda and Lou brought out the best in each other; they were meant for each other. She remembered how she squealed with happiness when she heard Rhoda say yes eight months earlier. A short time later after the time-honored traditions, it was just Rhoda and Mary as most of the bridal party had left to go and take their places.

Mary looked at Rhoda and saw how beautiful she looked in her one shoulder wedding gown. She along with the bridal party, Rhoda and Brenda went through a lot of gowns to find the right one. It was just the two of them when a knock came on the door. Mary asked so to be sure, "Who is it?"

When they heard a say "It is me, Mary", Mary and Rhoda breathed a sigh of relief. Mary went to the door and let Steven in and when he saw Rhoda all he could say was, "Wow Rhoda you look incredible! Lou won't know what hit him. He is one lucky guy."

Rhoda blushed. Steven saw Mary watch him and he remembered. "Okay, your groom wanted me to drop off this love note to you."

Steven got the note to Rhoda. Before heading back Mary gave her best friend a quick hug and said, "Rhoda, I will head out with Steven now and take our places."

Mary then added, "And your dad will be here shortly."

With a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Mary picked up her bouquet, left with Steven and closed the door behind her and went to take their places. For now, Rhoda was on her own. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Before she opened the note, she thought back to when she met with Lou's grown daughters.

 _-Early September 1978-_

 _It had been a week since Rhoda accepted Lou's proposal and she was nervous. She was going to meet with Lou's grown daughter, Ellen, Jane, and Suzi. She thought it would be good to meet at a bistro. Problem she was so nervous she couldn't even think about eating…what was she thinking when she mentioned they meet at a bistro?_

 _Once the girls had arrived and they ordered their food. Rhoda began, "Ellen, Janey, and Suzi. Thanks for meeting with me. I know this sounds ridiculous for me to say this but I won't be taking your mother's place, you have my assurance and…"_

 _The girls looked at each other. Now they understood the way their dad's former producer's best friend is. If they accepted their step-father, Howard, they would accept their soon-to-be stepmother, Rhoda. Janey put her hand on Rhoda's hand and stopped her rambling by saying, "Rhoda it's okay. We understand. We all care about our dad and we see how happy he is now. The fact you helped him to lose weight is impressive. Our mom noticed how much energy he has and even our kids love you already. For that, we would love to help assist you with the wedding planning."_

 _Rhoda smiled. Her nerves have dissipated. She added, "Great thank you so much! Although I may want to warn you that my mother may try to give her opinion from time to time."_

Rhoda smiled. The help from her soon-to-be step-daughters was a big help. After the initial conversation, she did have a good time chatting with them. Of course, her mother did try and give her input. At least this time she wasn't insistent. Nonetheless, Ellen, Janey, and Suzi loved having a step-grandmother around.

Remembering the note in hand, Rhoda opened the note read which brought a smile on her face when she saw Lou's beautiful script.

 ** _My darling Rhoda,_**

 ** _I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle in a little while. I love you!_**

 ** _Xoxo,_**

 ** _Lou_**

Rhoda read it over a few times; she was sure very lucky to have Lou in her life. Then when she heard a knock on the door she quickly folded up and tucked it in her stocking garter and asked, "Who is it?"

Her father, Martin answered, "It's me, Rho."

Rhoda took a deep breath and grabbed her rose and lily bouquet and went to open the door and saw Her father, Martin standing there. Her father asked without managing to choke up, "Rhoda, you are so beautiful. Are you ready to marry your groom?"

Rhoda answered with a bright smile on her face, "Oh Pops I sure am!"

Her father, Martin smiled and offered his right arm and Rhoda looped her arms around his. After closing the door, she with Martin went up the elevator to the doors to the altar where she was going to start the next chapter of her life, marrying the love of her life, Louis Grant.

The doors opened as the Canon in D began and Rhoda started her walk down the aisle. When she saw her groom, she had to take a few breaths, he looked absolutely dashing in his tux. As she saw Lou's handsome face light up after they made eye contact. When she saw the look on his face she knew she had chosen the right gown. A wedding gown that she knew that would hug her body and would knock Lou off his feet

When Lou had seen his bride walk down the aisle in a one shoulder lace and tulle gown that had a sweetheart neckline, he felt his breath hitch in his throat. Seeing her in that gown with a mid-length veil on her hair which was styled in loose waves made him feel dizzy. Luckily Steven had noticed his friend's minor sway he placed his hand gently on his shoulder to steady him and whispered, "Take a deep breath, Lou, now you wouldn't want to faint in front of Rhoda, do you?"

That helped Lou regain his composure. Once Rhoda and Martin were close to the altar, Lou and the officiant stepped forward. The officiant, asked in a regal voice, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Trying hard not to shed a tear, Martin answered, "I do."

Her father, Martin then gave Rhoda a kiss on the cheek and placed her hand in Lou's hand and then whispered to him, "You better take care of her Lou."

Lou nodded and said, "I promise Martin."

As soon as Martin went to stand with Ida, Rhoda and Lou were at the altar. Rhoda gave her bouquet to Mary she joined hands with her groom. Lou couldn't help but whisper, "Rhoda you are so beautiful."

Rhoda smiled as the officiant said, "You may be seated."

Once the guests sat down the officiant began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the joining of Louis Grant and Rhoda Morgenstern in holy matrimony."

They tuned out everything else after this as if they were the only ones at the altar. Rhoda and Lou briefly reflected on all that had happened that helped to where they are today.

* * *

 **A/N 3: Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Happiness All Around". Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Courtship Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS or Rhoda, MTM Enterprises and 20th Television do.**

 **Author's Note: Begins eight months after the end of Not Expected.**

 **Reference to/Spoiler for: MTMS Lou's Second Date (S4.E22) and Rhoda The Return of Ida (S4.E01)**

* * *

-Nearly eighteen months earlier, October 1977-

Rhoda's divorce had been finalized. She was a single and free again to be with whoever she wanted. She saw a few people in a casual setting but nothing serious. She abstained from anything that would cause the divorce to be dragged out. Though her mother wasn't happy her mother would still be there for her.

When Phyllis, Bess, Murray, Georgette and even Ted found out about her separation, one thing was certain, they were all vexed at Joe for doing this to her. She was thankful for her friends supporting her. The two who were there for her the most Mary and Tessa. A few months earlier Mary brought Tessa over to help cheer her up which helped greatly she loved her niece so much. Rhoda was amazed at how quickly her niece grew.

So, after talking with her mother she went home got freshened up. After applying some lotion and perfume she put on the dress she had on when she and Lou tried to have dinner in her apartment. She then packed a small carry-on bag, notified Brenda she would be out of town for a few days to take care of some matters and went to the airport and managed to get on the last flight of the night to Minneapolis. While on the flight she thought about one person in particular. Lou Grant. She recalled their first make out session.

 _-A year earlier, September 1976-_

 _They had been talking about her separation and other things when the spark from years earlier resurfaced now and sparked within him. He and Rhoda locked eyes. Rhoda began to feel all tingly, the good kind of tingly. They put their drinks down and as they closed the distance between them, Rhoda felt the invisible spark and she moved towards him. Once the distance between them was nearly nil, he placed his hands on the back of her neck and pulled her in and tilting his head to the right and gently kissed her to test the waters again._

 _Rhoda was surprised the first time he kissed her but not this time. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and kissed him back leading to a brief make-out session. What she had told Mary about Lou still stands true. Rhoda thought_ _ **this feels wrong and yet it feels so right.**_

 _After a minute, they parted lips briefly and gazed into each other's eyes. He knew he had to kiss her again. Letting his finger run across her jawline, he supported the back of her head, leaned in and once their lips met up all else seemed to melt away. It started out slow but as soon as Lou felt Rhoda's hand in his hair and the other hand on his shirt he knew what to do. Their kisses went from languid and sensual at the start and quickly escalated to hot and heavy with both of them fighting for tongue dominance._

 _They almost took it to the next level when Lou came to his senses and he broke the kiss. Rhoda whimpered at the loss of his lips. Rhoda opened her eyes and Lou said to her gently, "Rhoda, I like you I really do. I think there maybe something for us. But I think we shouldn't progress right now since you are separated and not yet divorced. If you and Joe decide to remain together, you have my word that I will keep this under lock and key. However, if it indeed doesn't work out between you two then we should explore the possibility."_

 _Rhoda smiled. That was one more thing she loved about Lou, for putting her situation ahead of his need. She knew he was right. There was no need to complicate the separation._

For the remainder of the flight, all Rhoda could of think about was Lou. After their second brief time together, they stayed in touch as friends He had sent her gifts and encouragement as a friend supporting a friend. He was someone whom she could talk to and that he could do the same. He had been so incredibly patient during the divorce process. Now it was time to reward his patience. Nearly three hours later, she arrived in Minneapolis. With her one luggage in hand, she caught a cab and headed straight for the destination. When she got to the apartment complex she went straight up to his floor.

Meanwhile, Lou had just gotten home from a late meeting with the owner of the newspaper. He just wanted to get something eat some scotch before heading to the shower and then to bed. Before he did anything else he sat down and rested for a bit. There has been a certain someone on his mind this past year. Rhoda Morgenstern. He knew she someone special especially the fact she also liked sports, like hockey for instance. That brought him back to a few years earlier.

 _-February 1974-_

 _After they agreed to meet at the game, Lou shook hands with Rhoda when she kissed him on the cheek, obviously a kind friendship gesture. But something sparked within him. He and Rhoda locked eyes. There was something inside him that burned bright but Lou couldn't explain. But then he didn't want to explain. As he closed the distance between them, Rhoda began to feel the invisible spark and she moved towards him. Once the distance between them was nearly nil, he pulled her in and tilting his head to the right and gently kissed her._

 _After a minute, they parted lips briefly and gazed into each other's eyes. Lou saw there was nothing in her eyes and he thought_ _ **great I really screwed up something good, I better go.**_

 _Before he could go he felt a tug on his hand and he looked over and saw Rhoda smile. He wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out so Rhoda spoke. "Lou, you are a great guy and not like most guys I have been with or dated. But I think we should remain friends for Mary's sake, you know so it does not get weird for her or for you at work."_

 _After a brief pause, she added, "How about this, if a few years down the line we are both single maybe then we can try again."_

 _Lou nodded. After they shook hands a second time he went home._

Then a knock came on the door which brought him out of his thought. Wondering who it might be at this time of night he went to open the door. When he did he saw Rhoda standing there looking oh so beautiful in the same dress as she wore a few years earlier, looking as equally ravishing as ever he felt his heart rate speed up. Not able to take it any longer, Rhoda jumped forward, placed her hands upon Lou's face and planted a kiss so hard on Lou that it knocked him backward. Lou had managed to hold on to Rhoda with one arm and closed the door the other arm. Once that was done, Lou wrapped both arms around her waist and held her close as he responded to the kiss. When they parted lips, Lou lead Rhoda to the couch. After she dropped her travel bag by the couch, they sat down Rhoda said it up front. "My divorce has been finalized. Gosh, I feel like a failure even my mother made her point and…"

Lou placed a finger on her lips and quieted her. He said, "Rhoda, you're not a failure. You and Joe were just not meant to be."

Rhoda smiled. She said, "I am free to be with you if you will still want me."

Lou faked being incredulous and said, "Of course I have been waiting for this moment for so long now."

The truth was Lou celebrating inside. For the longest time, he wanted to be the one treat and romance the woman in front of him like a queen. He wrapped her in his arms and they sat there for a little while. Rhoda loved being in his arms. She thought _maybe Lou was the one for me all along. Maybe if they have gotten together earlier they would have been together longer._

She looked up at Lou and saw nothing but love and support in his eyes. Suddenly he didn't want food or scotch for the night. He was hungry for something else. Slowly their lips moved towards each other and before long made contact. Now there was really no turning back. They kissed briefly before his lips temporarily left hers and he kissed his way down her neck eliciting moans from Rhoda. Rejoining his lips with hers Lou eased himself down on the couch, pulling Rhoda on top of him. Their kisses lead to a heated and frenzied make out filled with desire. As they continued to make-out wound Lou wound his left arm round the small of her back holding her close to him. Lou then ran his left hand through her hair. Her luscious locks felt so silky between his fingers. Parting lips for a bit to get air in their lungs, Lou saw how swollen Rhoda's lips had gotten whispers to him, "Take me, Lou, I am yours. Make love to me."

This was the moment he had been waiting, _they_ had been waiting for. They get up off the couch he leads her to his room. Before entering his room, he turned out the hall lights. They entered his room, but not to sleep but what was asked of him. As soon as they get in and Lou closed the door once and he opened his arms, she fell right into them. When their lips touched the world around them melted and they were lost in their own little place. They kissed for a while, alternating between slow and intense.

Moving her lips away from his, Rhoda then allowed her lips glide up his neck upwards and then moving towards his ear all while having one arm around his neck and her free hand in his hair. As she kissed his neck, the mixture scent of Lou's cologne and scotch overwhelmed and intoxicated her. The combination drove her wild. Lou discovered as Rhoda was kissing his neck the blend of her lotion and perfumed made him crazy. Now he really wanted to kiss her again. After she reached his ear she nibbled it for and then looked into Lou's eyes. There was definitely lust and desire radiating from both their eyes. Lou whispered to her, "You are wearing too much clothing."

In a husky voice dripping wanton need, she whispered, "I could say the same for you Lou."

As their lips crashed upon each other, they began undressing each other. Lou helped her out of the dress while Rhoda helped him with his tie and button down shirt. With all the outer layers clothes on the ground, they fell onto the bed. Eventually, the remainder of their clothing was shed. With protection in place, they released their built-up yearning as their bodies came together in harmony and bliss.

-x-

The next morning the sun shone through rousing Rhoda first. She didn't want to be awake as she didn't want to leave dreamland. She had the best dream where a guy who made her feel so loved. But alas, it was no use. However, when she felt an arm wrapped around her and when she looked up she saw who it was and she smiled and thought back to last night. **_It wasn't a dream it was for real. Lou and I finally made love. Over three and half years was so worth the wait. Wow the way he held me while making love to me was incredible, gentle at times and rough at other times. Oh, and that mouth of his._**

She could tell he was sound asleep. She moved up and gave a quick kiss on the cheek before gently moving his arm and slowly getting out of bed. There on the ground was his button-down shirt. Rhoda grinned she picked it up and button a few buttons. She brought the shirt up to her nose and smiled. She could smell the scent and she loved it. She then tiptoed out to make coffee for them, leaving the door ajar. Ten minutes later Lou woke up. Hoping to find his lady by him only to see that side of the bed empty. He was forlorn. **_Maybe she is having second thoughts._**

He let out a sigh when he heard the door open. There he saw Rhoda walk in with two cups of coffee. He smiled when saw her in his shirt. He thought _t_ _ **here is nothing sexier than seeing your woman in your shirt with tousled hair. Wait does this mean?**_

He sat up and Rhoda walked to the bed, sat down and gave him his coffee. He took a sip and it was perfect, black with one sugar. He leaned in kissed her and said, "Good morning my beautiful lady."

Rhoda beamed as she kissed him. "Good morning my handsome prince. Last night was incredible."

Lou smiled back and said, "It was."

After a brief pause, he took another sip and then asked, "Does this mean we are together?"

Playfully smacking Lou in the shoulder, Rhoda put down her cup of coffee did the same with his cup. She leaned and kissed him and said, "Of course we are. I love you, Lou Grant."

Lou felt his grin grow by the second. He positioned his hands behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, a longer one this time. Parting lips they gazed deep into each other eyes and he said it, "I love you too, Rhoda Morgenstern."

Rhoda's heart was so full it could burst. She then snuggled into Lou's side. This was where Rhoda belonged, in Lou's arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then he asked casually, "Any plans for today?"

Rhoda said, "I do need to go see Mary and Tessa. They have no idea I am here."

Lou smiled. Why don't we go and surprise them together?"

Rhoda beamed. She knew it would be the beginning of great relationship.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the second chapter of "Happiness All Around". Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Courtship, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20th Television do.**

* * *

Rhoda went to freshen up first. When she was done Lou did the same while Rhoda gave Mary a call.

Mary had woken up after a fitful night of sleep. Usually, she was a heavy sleeper but last night was different. Tessa had gone to a sleepover with friends from school. It was first time experience for both and of course, Mary was worried about anything that could happen. They had prepared for it and this was only the second night they spent apart. When she was stretching out when the phone rang. Sitting up she reached for the phone and said, "Hello?"

Rhoda smiled and said, "Hey kid."

Mary smiled instantly. "Rhoda, it is good to hear from you. How are you?"

Rhoda responded, "I am doing great. Can I meet up with you at your place and then go out for breakfast, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Mary began to wonder. "Okay, which place do you have in mind?"

Rhoda said, "How we meet at 9 and then head to Keys Café and Bakery on South 9th St.?"

Mary replied, "Great see you then!"

Right as she hung up she felt a pair of hands on her arms and lips kissing her neck. Relishing the feeling Rhoda turned around and kissed him back. After a few minutes, she said, "I would love to continue this but we need to go meet Mary before she completely figures it out before we tell her."

Lou's face scrunched up and Rhoda couldn't resist and kissed him once more on the lips. Once they headed out they walked hand in hand towards the elevator and towards the meeting place.

When the call ended, Mary didn't think much of her conversation but had feeling something was up. While on their way, they came up with a plan to surprise Mary. A short time later Mary heard the doorbell ring. When she opened she saw her best friend standing there with a big grin on her face. Mary hugged her friend. "Rhoda!"

Rhoda hugged friend just as tightly, "Hey Mare."

Mary let her friend in. "It is so good to see you! When did you get in?"

Beaming Rhoda replied, "You too kid. I got in late last night."

Mary then asked, "Why didn't you come by?"

Rhoda answered, "Well I had something to take care of first."

Mary thought _hmm something is up. I will find out soon._

They chatted for a little while first. But Mary couldn't wait anymore and she blurted it out. "Rhoda I just noticed that you are glowing. Correct me if I am wrong, you're not pregnant, are you?"

Rhoda stared incredulously and said, "Really kid that is your guess?"

Rhoda added. "Actually, hopefully, that one could happen, but not yet."

Mary was about to say something when she heard a knock on the door. A knock she had become familiar with. She went to the door and opened and there stood her former boss. Letting him in she asked after closing the door, "Mr. Grant, great to see but uh if you don't mind me asking you…"

Lou finished, "Why I am here?"

Rhoda knew her cue. She went to him and with her arms around him, Rhoda asked, "Mare, tell me if this means anything?"

Rhoda and Lou shared a sweet kiss between them and Mary's eyes widened. She was in shock that was for sure. _Rhoda and Lou? Finally, they are together!_

When they parted they noticed Mary's silence and Rhoda asked, "Mare, you are you ok?"

Mary shook her head and said, "Yeah I am fine. I should have been more…never mind. Oh, I am so happy for you two!"

Mary hugged both her friends. She then added, "Boy will Tessa be so happy!"

Lou said as he sat down, "Oh?"

Mary said with a smile. "Yeah, she said in her own words 'I think that Aunt Rhoda and Uncle Lou will be together'."

Rhoda grinned. "That niece of mine is too smart."

Lou looked around and then asked, "By the way where is Tessa?"

Mary replied, "She is at a sleepover with a few of her friends last night and I am actually going to go and pick her up in a little bit. Why don't you two come along and see if Tessa can see it and then go and celebrate at breakfast."

Both Rhoda and Lou liked the idea. They followed Mary as she went to get Tessa. When Tessa ran out after hearing her mom was here, she was exuberant! "Mommy! I had so much fun with Alissa, Naomi, Melissa, Heather, and Jolene! We baked cookies, watched a movie, played hide and go seek and also Twister where it would either right-hand red and left-feet blue. In the end, we all got so tangled, we fell and we laughed so hard!"

Mary smiled. "You did? Sounds you guys you had fun!"

Tessa then added, "I missed you, mommy."

Mary melted and hugged Tessa. "I missed you too baby girl."

After hugging her daughter tightly, they came apart and Mary said, "Tessa, sweetie, I have two surprises for you."

Tessa excitedly asked, "What is it?"

Mary only grinned and said, "You are going to have come and see."

Tessa followed Mary and when she saw her favorite aunt standing there smiling at her. She dropped her stuff and ran into Rhoda's open arms. "Aunt Rhoda!"

Rhoda smiled when she saw her niece run straight at her. She crouched down and caught her. Hugging her tight Rhoda said, "Tessa sweetheart. I missed you so much!"

Tessa hugging her aunt and said, "I missed you too!"

When they came apart and stood up Rhoda commented, "Gee it has been only a few months since I last saw you and you grew again! You really need to stop growing squirt."

Tessa made a funny face. That was one nickname she didn't like too much but she loved her aunt. Mary stood behind for a bit. She loved the scene unfolding. She remembered the day Tessa met her Aunt Rhoda and loved her ever since.

Mary walked over to them. Crouching down Mary said, "Sweetie remember about the second part of the surprise do you want to see it?"

Tessa nodded enthusiastically. Right then Lou came from he was waiting and said, "I agree with Aunt Rhoda you need to stop growing so quickly."

Tessa enthusiastically greeted her uncle. "Uncle Lou!"

Lou smiled and hugged his niece. After the hug, Lou then stood with his arms around Rhoda. It didn't take long for Tessa to figure out. "Aunt Rhoda, are you and Uncle Lou together?"

Rhoda and Lou smiled and Lou said, "Yes we are doodle bug."

Tessa squealed and jumped up and down and hugged Rhoda and Lou. Mary sighed. She was not only happy for her best friend and former boss because they both deserve happiness, but she also hoped that one day she would find a man to share her life with and be a father figure to Tessa.

Just then Tessa spoke up and said in a stern voice, "Uncle Lou promise me you won't hurt Aunt Rhoda."

Lou knew the little girl, like her mother, was always looking out for Rhoda. So, he bent down a little and looked Tessa in the eye and said, "Tessa Marina McGreer-Richards, you have my word that I won't hurt Aunt Rhoda."

Mary only shook her head. Tessa really was wise beyond her years. That was for sure. After that, they went out to celebrate.

-x-

After spending one more night together, Lou had taken Rhoda to the airport for her flight home. Lou was sitting with Rhoda at the gate with their arms were around each other. Lou kissed her temple and whispered, "I wish you didn't have to go yet."

Rhoda replied. "I know but my sister would be worried as would be my mother."

Rhoda pulls a silver ring off her left index finger and gives it to Lou. "This for you to carry around with you."

Lou smiled. He pulled out a chain that he had been saving and put the ring there. Having Rhoda put the chain on him he whispered, "I put a little something in your suitcase."

Rhoda smiled as she knew what it was. At that moment the gate agent announced, "Now boarding for Flight 578 to LaGuardia…"

Crestfallen they stood up. But before she boarded he kisses her like no other kisses he has ever given. He pulled her in and with one arm around her shoulder and the other arm around her waist he kissed her and then dipped her briefly while kissing her. Rhoda wrapped her arms around him. Right now she felt like she was on cloud nine. It was definitely true, she was irrevocably in love with Lou Grant.

They lost track of time when they heard, "Final boarding call for Flight 578 to LaGuardia."

They parted lips and he whispered, "Call me when you get home baby."

From there they slowly let go of each other's hands before Rhoda boarded her flight. As the plane pulled out Lou watched as the plane took off. While on the entire flight Rhoda had her fingers to her lips; she could still feel his lips on her.

-x-

They were committed to a long-distance relationship from the start. He worked at the job as an editor for a local Minneapolis newspaper while she worked at the costume shop. They exchanged calls, letters, and packages as well as sending photos. Once every few months he would send over one of his shirts for Rhoda. They visited each other every two months and spent New Year's Eve weekend in Boston.

When Valentine's Day came around Rhoda was getting her place cleaned for Lou's arrival. Last Valentine's Day she was alone and now she had someone she loved in her life. The days leading up to the special day, she had been receiving a gift a day from Lou, a different bouquet of flowers each day, balloons and also a teddy bear which she named Louis.

She was lost in thought when she heard the buzzer ring. She went over and pressed it, "Yes Carlton."

"This is Carlton your doorman."

Rhoda rolls her eyes and Carlton. "Yes, Carlton?"

"Johnny Venture is here to see you."

Deflated she thought _now what does he want? Can't he ever get the picture?_

A short time later, Johnny saw the romantic setup and thought it was for him. Rhoda had other ideas and was trying to fend of Johnny's amorous advances. "Johnny, I want you to leave now."

Which was followed by, "Come on baby why don't you like me?"

Rhoda was about to give her rebuttal when she heard the buzzer. Going to answer it, "Yes Carlton."

"This is Carlton your doorman."

Rhoda said it again, "Yes Carlton?"

Carlton replied, "Lou Grant is here to see you."

Rhoda let you a sigh. _Finally, he is here!_

Rhoda said, "Carlton please send him up."

Johnny smirks and erroneously thought to himself _maybe this Lou Grant can help him out here._ Right after Johnny tries again. "Come on, baby will go on a date with me?"

Lou approached Rhoda's apartment when he heard, "What part of no do you not understand? I don't like or want to go out with you. I can barely tolerate you! And don't baby me my man won't like it."

That got Lou worked up. _Darn right, more like I don't like it one bit. No one hits on my woman!_

The roses and box of chocolates in one hand, he used his free hand banged on the door with a closed fist. When it opened he saw a look of relief on Rhoda's face. She kissed him and said, "Lou, am I glad to see you!"

Giving her the gifts and giving her a second quick kiss he put on his stern face and gruffness got in Johnny's face and said, "Young man, what is your name."

Johnny who is usually not intimidated began to shake. Something told him this guy was not to be messed with. Shaking Johnny stammered, "J-johnny-y V-venture."

Lou scoffed. "Johnny Venture huh?"

Pulling Rhoda into his arms and with his arms possessively around her waist he turned back to Johnny said, "Well I am here to warn you, Rhoda is my woman and you better stay away from her, do you hear me? Don't even try to challenge a former Army Master Sergeant"

Without another word, Johnny bolted from Rhoda's apartment. Rhoda took Lou's face and kissed him so hard it made his legs become jelly – which didn't happen often. "Thank you so much. But I could have handled him on my own."

Not convinced Lou said, "On your own? You sounded like you were having trouble there my love."

Rhoda smiled. Kissing him again. "Thank you, you really my knight in shining armor. I am going to go and change. Can you keep an eye out on the food I will be right back."

Lou did so and a short time later he heard, "Oh Lou."

When Lou looked up his knees nearly buckled. There was his love in a blue silk nightgown that showed just enough skin. Rhoda glided over to Lou, placed her hands on his handsome face and leaned and kissed him. When they parted lips, he knew they would have fun that night.

It wasn't long before Martin, Ida, and Brenda found out just how happy Rhoda was. She had been telling them here and there like how they met and became friends. Brenda was just super happy for her big sister. When Ida first met Lou at the WJM newsroom where Mary worked. she thought _funny I always thought Mary would be one to end up with Lou_. She was, however, happy for Rhoda. But that didn't stop her and Martin from having a chat with their older daughter's beau. One day a few months later when Lou was visiting Rhoda, they were at Martin and Ida's apartment in the Bronx for dinner and Rhoda and Brenda were in the kitchen when Martin and Ida with Lou heart to heart talk. Ida cut straight to the chase. "Lou, I am going to give to you straight you know how Rhoda was hurt when Joe wanted the separation and then after that came the divorce?"

Lou nodded. He was still pissed at the way Joe treated Rhoda. Martin then added, "When I heard it pained me to see my baby girl hurt like that. I just want to know you will not be like Joe or any other guy. I am sure you understand where I am coming with this since you have three grown daughters of your own."

Lou acquiesced. He spoke, "Mr. and Mrs. Morgenstern, you have my word that I would never hurt Rhoda. I would rather get hurt or die than ever dream of hurting her. I love her way too much. She has brought joy into my life."

Martin and Ida looked at each other and nodded. Lou had spoken with utmost persuasion. That was something they liked about him. Right then Lou leaned in and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Morgenstern I would like to ask for your permission and blessing to ask for Rhoda's hand in marriage."

Martin and Ida looked at each other. Lou was old fashioned and did things the proper way. Smiling they both nodded their consent. Ida added, "Welcome to the family son."

Right then Brenda was at the other side of the kitchen door first when she overheard. Luckily Rhoda wasn't nearby to hear something great was about to happen in her life.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the third chapter "Happiness All Around". Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. The Beginning of Their Lives, part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20** **th** **Television do. Can't Help Fallin' In Love With You belong to its respective owners.**

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry the delay. I have been at work the last few days and it has been busy!**

* * *

Lost in their own world they were brought back when they heard the officiant say, "It is now time for the vows. I understand that Lou and Rhoda have written their own vows. Go ahead, Lou."

Smiling Lou reached out caressed Rhoda's cheek before began his vow. "Rhoda from the very first moment we hung out deep down I knew you were special. Ok, maybe a little weird. Remember the first time we went to lunch you wore the shirt 'I Live To Boogie'?"

That elicited a few laughs from the guests and a smile from Rhoda. He continues, "But in all honesty, you have brought so much joy into my life, more than I could have ever known. Rhoda, in front of everyone today I promise to laugh with you, be there to comfort you when you are down, to protect you forever and always. I promise to bring you joy, to be at home with your spirit, and to learn to love you more each day, through all the days of our lives. "

Rhoda breathed in and out and said her vow. "Lou, over the past nearly eighteen months you have really shown me the true meaning of love. You have helped me heal my broken heart and treated me like a worthy queen. We have had our moments but we are stronger because of them. Today I come today to give you my love, to give you my heart and my hope for our future together. So here in front of our witnesses, I pledge my undying love to you. My love for you is endless and eternal."

For certain, by now there was not a dry eye in the crowd. Brenda quickly looked over and caught a glimpse of her mom wiping her tears with the handkerchief her dad gave her. Brenda even saw Mary and Tessa crying.

The officiant then said, "Now it is time for exchange of the rings. May I please have the rings."

Mary and Steven stepped forward with the rings and placed them in the officiant's hand. The officiant said, "May these wedding rings be a reminder to Rhoda and Lou of the commitment they have made today and be as a testimony to all the world of their devotion in marriage."

Facing Lou, officiant offered one of the rings and said, "Lou, take this ring and as you slide it on to Rhoda's finger answer this question, do you Louis Grant take Rhoda Faye Morgenstern to be your lawful wedded wife, to love honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better for worse and to forsake all for as long as you both shall live?"

As he slid the wedding band on Rhoda's finger Lou smiled his widest smile and said, "I do."

When he was done he wiped and errant tear in Rhoda's eye. Facing Rhoda, the officiant offered one of the rings and said, "Rhoda, take this ring and as you slide it on to Lou's finger answer this question, do you Rhoda Faye Morgenstern take Louis Grant to be your lawful wedded husband, to love honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better for worse and to forsake all for as long as you both shall live?"

With a teary smile, Rhoda replied as she slid the wedding band on to Lou's finger, "I do."

The officiant faced the wedding guests and said, "Rhoda and Lou have shown their love and devotion through their vows and their ring exchange."

Looking at Lou and Rhoda the officiant declared, "Now by the power vested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lou may kiss your bride."

Lou didn't need to be told a second time. He placed his arms on Rhoda's waist and pulled her into his arms. Soon after his lips made contact with hers Rhoda responded by wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him back so passionate they almost forgot where they were. Thankfully it was their wedding so they don't have to hear 'Get a room!' verbalized

Edie shared a loving glance with Howard, and Ellen, Janey, and Suzi joined hands. They loved how happy their father is. Rhoda and Lou parted lips and he whispered, "We will continue this later, Mrs. Grant."

They turned and faced the crowd. The officiant said to the guests "Now it is with great honor that I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Louis Grant!"

After Lou got congratulatory handshakes from his best man and groomsmen and Rhoda got congratulatory hugs from Rhoda from her bridal party and got her bouquet the started the recessional as husband and wife.

-x-

A short time later as they waited for their cue to enter the ballroom to their reception, they enjoyed a little sweet time together. They both had their arms around each other and while they rested forehead to forehead. Rhoda didn't have the veil but still gorgeous. Lou couldn't help but say, "Mrs. Grant you were absolutely beautiful in your wedding gown but uh I can't wait for later tonight."

Seeing him wiggle his eyebrows got Rhoda worked up a little. She was going to have fun tonight that is for sure. Though she was would be Mrs. Rhoda Grant, she would be keeping her maiden name for work as she was now getting into photography. Other than that, she could really get used being called Mrs. Grant. Their lips had touched briefly when they heard DJ's voice boom over the PA systems. "It is my great honor and happy privilege to introduce to you the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Lou Grant! Let's welcome them with a heartfelt applause."

The doors opened and they made their way into their reception. Over the next several hours they partied at the reception like there was tomorrow including Rhoda and Lou dancing their first dance to Elvis' "Can't Help Fall In Love With You" which was followed a dance with her father. One was for sure Ellen, Janey, and Suzi had done a spectacular job in helping with the planning, but a bit lavish. However, both she and Lou knew that his daughters wanted to do something special for them.

Hours later, after moving speeches from Martin but also from Mary and Steven, the bouquet and garter toss Rhoda and Lou headed out of the reception hall and headed up to their honeymoon suite. While in the elevator they had to themselves, they exchanged sweet kisses in anticipation of what was to come. When the elevator reached their floor, Lou led Rhoda to their room. Once there and he had opened the door Lou carried her over the threshold. Putting her down, he placed the 'Do Not Disturb sign on the door and closed it. Lou was more than ready ravish his wife. He looked at Rhoda and thought _she looks so gorgeous and she is all mine!_

He pulled her back into his arms and begins by kissing any exposed skin he can find. Rhoda moaned she relished having his lips on her. She wrapped her arms his neck and arched back a little as to give him more access. Soon their lips met up in a frenzied kiss. Five years after their casual dates, they were now united as one. Lou had every intention showing Rhoda his undying love for her.

After a few minutes of a satisfying kiss, Rhoda broke the kiss and said, "Mr. Grant I was thinking maybe we can take a shower or a bath together and then see where the rest of the night takes us if you catch my drift."

Rhoda had Lou pull the zipper down and then as she walked towards to the bathroom. But not before she wiggled her butt before going in. Lou's eyes opened wide which was followed a sly grin. He was so ready for what is ahead.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter of "Happiness All Around". Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. The Beginning of Their Lives, part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20** **th** **Television do.**

 **Author's Note: Work is going well. So as per request of a guest reviewer, there will be a sequel but it is going to take me some time to develop because I want to get it right, so hang tight.**

 **Shout out to ounceofperversion Tumblr, SereniteRose, phnxgrl, and Hippiechic81 for their consistent reviews! Now on with the story!**

* * *

-Ten and a half months later, February 1980, UCLA Medical Center-

On a cool and slightly sunny day, Rhoda was lying there in the hospital bed and rubbed her swollen belly. Her water had broken eight hours ago but then the baby wanted to take its time.

Rhoda thought lightheartedly _come on kiddo out with it already!_

Aside from that, she smiled as she reflected the past ten and a half months. Following their romantic honeymoon in St. Croix she and Lou moved to Los Angeles where Lou finally took the job as the city editor of the Los Angeles Tribune. He had also gotten her a job as the newspaper photographer to get her started in her career choice. All was going well when seven weeks in Rhoda became sick and throwing up and couldn't keep anything down. Lou suspected right then his wife was pregnant. When they told their family and friends, everyone was happy and excited. Rhoda remembered clearly her parents were the most excited.

 _~Mid-June 1979~_

 _It has been a month It was after work and both Rhoda and Lou made it home. They were going to tell Ida and Martin about the impending bundle of joy. Rhoda smiled as she dialed the number._

 _When Brenda answered, Rhoda said, "Hey Bren, it's Rhoda."_

 _Brenda whispered, "It's Rhoda."_

 _The family came around Brenda and she asked, "Hey Rho how is it going with you and Lou in L.A.?"_

 _Rhoda looked at Lou and smiled, and said, "Everything is going, in fact, better than great. How are you, Benny, Ma, and Pop?"_

 _Brenda replied, "We are well we here for dinner. Although Ma has been insistent something is up."_

 _Rhoda grinned. She said, "Bren can you get everyone around Lou and I have news."_

 _That was when Ida asked excitedly, "What is it, Rhoda?"_

 _Rhoda said, "Well Ma what would you say if I had a bun in the oven?"_

 _Ida's face creased up and then realized what her daughter was talking. When Martin, Brenda, and Benny saw Ida's face light up they caught on._

 _Ida said, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

 _Rhoda kissed Lou before continuing, "Yeah Ma you and Pops going to be grandparents Brenda and Benny are going be aunt and uncle next February!"_

 _Lou and Rhoda held the phone away from their ears as everyone including Ida let out a delighted shriek. When Ida calmed down, Rhoda heard, "Rhoda, I am so happy you have no idea! Your father and I are going spoil our grandchild that is for sure."_

 _Rhoda could only smile. All the smart remarks from her mother are now past. But she did know there was more advice coming her way._

Taking a deep breath she felt a contraction followed by a kick. Rhoda breathed in and out thought **_maybe our kid will be a dancer or sports player, that was one big kick._**

As rubbed her belly again she remembered Mary's excitement.

 _After she had called her family in she made a call this time to Mary. She knew that she was busy with Baby Rose but still it was exciting news. After a few rings, she heard, "Hello?"_

 _Rhoda replied, "Hey Steven it's Rhoda. How is everyone? How are my nieces?"_

 _Steven replied, "Hey Rhoda. It is going great. Mary is a fantastic mother. Tessa loves being the big sister and helps in any way she can. Rose is such a calm baby. It does not take much to soothe her how is going for you and Lou in L.A.? Maybe we could come and visit soon."_

 _Rhoda smiled and responded, "That is fantastic! That would be great! Say is Mary free? Got something to tell her and you guys."_

 _Steven replied, "Sure. We are in the process of getting Tessa to bed. I will go and get her."_

 _Shortly after Rhoda heard Mary, "Hey Rho! How is it going? We all miss you here."_

 _Before Rhoda can say anything, she heard, "Hi Aunt Rhoda! I miss you and Uncle Lou!"_

 _Rhoda smiled when she heard Tessa. She really loved the girl. She knew Tessa was going to love being a cousin. Rhoda said, "Uncle Lou and I miss you too kiddo."_

 _Then she heard Mary's voice, "Okay Tessa can you go to bed like you promised? Daddy will tuck you in and I will come and kiss you goodnight."_

 _She heard Tessa said, "Okay mommy."_

 _When Mary came back, she said, "Tessa wanted to say hi to you before bed. So, Steven said you had news what is it?"_

 _Rhoda continued, "So Mare remember how you said you thought I was glowing and asked if I was pregnant and I said when the right time comes. Guess what?"_

 _Mary gasped. She could only imagine one thing. "Rhoda, are you pregnant?"_

 _Rhoda replied with enthusiasm, "You got it, kid. Lou and my first kid make his or her debut next February!"_

 _Mary let out a quiet scream as to not excite Tessa or wake Rose. "Oh my gosh Rhoda I am so happy for you and Lou!"_

They discussed how the three girls would be close and stuff. Before hanging up they made plans to visit come by and visit L.A.

Right then not only does Lou return with ice chips. "Rhoda my love who I found wandering the halls."

Mary came right then and Rhoda was so glad to see her best friend. Mary sat down by Rhoda and they chatted for a little bit. While they talked Lou sat close and smiled at the sight. Lou knew that nothing would ever keep these two friends apart, well maybe distance, but that was about it.

Mary asked, "So Rho, are you ready to be a mother."

Rhoda was about to but Mary realized and put her hand and said, "Don't answer that, dumb question. You are going to do great mother think of the times you have helped watched Tessa early on."

Rhoda smiled she loved both her nieces. She then asked, "Where is Tessa?"

To which Mary replied, "She is at the hotel with Steven and Rose. I didn't think it would be good for her to be here right now. Your parents are freshening up at the hotel and they will come by shortly."

Rhoda nodded she was so glad that Mary made it.

Mary promised she would be back so she could updates. She knew Janey was arriving shortly. She updated Ellen, and Suzi, along with Murray and his family, Georgette and Ted plus Bess and Phyllis

Three of them continued to talk with Lo and talking when suddenly a surge of pain. "Owwww that hurts."

She hit the button to summon the nurse. A short time later, the nurse came and in and checked said, "Okay Rhoda you are dilated fully. Hang in there you are almost there, baby boy or girl will be here soon."

Rhoda thought **_finally it is about darn time!_**

As the prep work was being done, Mary went out to make the phone calls. First to Phyllis and Bess, then to Minneapolis and then to the hotel. In no time flat, her ob-gyn and the delivery team were assembled and ready to go. Mary asked, "Rhoda, do you want me here or wait outside?"

Rhoda said, "Really Mare? Kid, I need both you and Lou here."

Mary stayed in the room. She and Lou each held Rhoda's hand to help keep Rhoda calm while she pushed. Rhoda tried not to yell too loud during contractions and pushing but sometimes she had to let it out. Twenty minutes later the ob-gyn said, "Ok Rhoda, yours and Lou's son or daughter is almost here, I can see the head crowning one last big push and you and Lou will be holding your baby."

Rhoda whimpered. She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Mary looked Rhoda sternly in the eyes and said, "Now you listen to me Rhoda Morgenstern Grant, you are strong and you will push. Just think you will be holding your baby soon."

Rhoda needed that. She nodded and when given the signal she gave it all she could push. With that when they heard a loud cry of their newborn. Lou and Rhoda were speechless. When they heard the ob-gyn announce, "It's a girl!"

They all gasped. All the pain, tears and sweat was worth it; their miracle was here! It didn't matter that his fourth child was girl—he already loved her to the moon back many upon many times over. Rhoda because, well because she was her first. When she heard the nurse say their daughter was six pounds, seven ounces, measuring at nineteen and a half inches, Rhoda felt the love she hadn't felt before. Now she understood the love a mother had for her child. When the baby was cleaned and wrapped snuggly she placed into Rhoda's waiting arms. At the moment Lou and Rhoda both cooed and admired their little miracle. The love they had, literally grew exponentially. They briefly looked at each other and exchanged sweet kisses.

Mary took this time and snuck outside and give the updates. But as she passed the waiting room to her surprise Janey had made it. As was Steven, Rose, Tessa, Mr. and Mrs. Morgenstern, Brenda, Benny plus Bess with her daughter Alina and Phyllis too. When they all saw Mary they all stood up at the same time and rushed over. Mary with a bright smile and said, "I am happy to announce coming in at six pounds, seven ounces, measuring at nineteen and a half inches, Rhoda gave birth to Baby Girl Grant."

When they heard everyone cheered and she saw Mrs. Morgenstern cry tears of joy. She was a grandmother! Right then Lou had come out. When he saw Janey he gave her a quick hug and Janey said, "Dad we are all happy for you. Ellen and Suzi give their love and will make it out during the kids' spring break."

Lou nodded. Then with a big smile on his face. As he passed out the celebratory cigars, everyone congratulated him. Right then Ida was about to say something when Mary said, "I know you all want to go and see the mother and baby but we have to do it a few people at a time."

Mary looked around and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Morgenstern you with Janey, Brenda and Benny and can come with me first. Then Tessa, Steven Bess with Phyllis."

She could tell Phyllis didn't want to wait. Sure she and Rhoda had differences but this was a special time. Little Alina sensed her grandmother's sadness and helped calmed her down.

So with that everyone went as they were instructed. When Mary went in with Rhoda's parents, Janey, Brenda, and Benny. Ida was the first to hold her granddaughter while Martin kissed Rhoda on the forehead and congratulated Lou. Then Martin almost had to literally pry the baby out of Ida's arms. Mary knew Mr. and Mrs. Morgenstern would be proud grandparents. Soon everyone in the first group had a chance to hold the newest addition to the growing family.

Soon everyone had the chance to visit with the new parents it was Tessa and Steven's turn. Steven let Bess and Phyllis go ahead of them and would watch Alina for them if Bess would help watch Rose. When Tessa came in she was awestruck. There was her favorite aunt with a little bundle in her arms. Rhoda saw her older niece and said, "Tessa, sweetheart, come on over and meet your baby cousin."

Tessa was hesitant. When she saw her parents nodded okay she went over. Lou helped Tessa onto the bed. There she saw the tiny baby in her aunt's arms. Tessa couldn't help but say, "Awe she is so adorable and so tiny!"

Looking her aunt she asked, "Have you and Uncle Lou picked out a name?"

By this point, Mary wanted to know as well. Rhoda and Lou looked at each other and agreed nonverbally. Rhoda said, "Mare if it hadn't been for you we wouldn't be here today. So we would like you to meet Meredith Grant."

Mary was touched. Like Mary and Steven had named Rose after Rhoda, Rhoda and Lou did the same with their daughter. Tessa said, "Meredith, or Mer, I like it!"

Letting Steven hold her first, Mary then finally was able to hold her niece and namesake. Life was indeed filled with happiness all around.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter of "Happiness All Around". More to come and as always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
